gtafanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Wanted Level in Grand Theft Auto: Life of Crime
The Wanted Level '''in Grand Theft Auto: Life of Crime is a measure of how much the player is wanted by the Summerfield City Police Department (SCPD) and other law enforcement agencies (such as SWAT, FIB, and even the military) and therefore how much force will be used in the pursuit of the player. It should be noted that SWAT and the army return to chase the player. One Star This is displayed when the player commits a "minor" crime. At a one-star wanted level, any SCPD officers will give chase and attempt to arrest the player on sight by gunpoint. Officers on foot sometimes use the nightstick against the player. Police cars follow the player at relatively low speeds. A one star wanted level can be removed by staying out of trouble and police sight for a short while, using the Pay 'n Spray, disabling one police vehicle or switching between vehicles if no police officers are nearby. One police car is sent to your last known location, e.g. they check the wrecked car or the place of the murder. If they don't find you, they will drive away and your wanted level will disappear. Police also run slower than the player. One star is attained by: *Attacking a police officer unarmed or with a melee weapon *Attacking and/or killing civilians (explosives may lead to higher levels) *Damaging and/or destroying vehicles (explosives may lead to higher levels) *Spray painting in sight of an officer. *Damaging and/or destroying vehicles (explosives may lead to higher levels) *Stealing a car, either by breaking into a parked one, or stealing one that is/was occupied by an NPC *Driving the vehicle with its alarm going off *Shooting, killing, injuring, running over, or otherwise attacking pedestrians *Firing a weapon in front of a police officer (only if far away, shooting in front of one will lead to a two-star wanted level) *Being caught drunk driving *Harassing, injuring or killing a security guard (or even his dog) *Flipping off a police officer *Attacking or crashing into a police vehicle *Discharging a weapon in a public place *Carjacking or stealing a parked vehicle *Driving a vehicle with the alarm going off *Breaking through a toll booth in a civilian vehicle without paying *Punching or using a melee weapon in sight of a police officer *Some missions and side missions in the game will warrant an automatic one-star Wanted Level as part of normal gameplay. Vehicles: Police Cruiser, Police Bike Two Stars At a two-star wanted level, the police become more aggressive. Police Officers now shoot to kill more often. Police Officers in cars now chase the player, rather than simply following behind, and often try to overtake the player or run them off-road. The front passengers of Police Cars will now carry Pump Action Shotguns. Two stars are attained by: *Discharging a firearm in the direction of a Police Officer, or detonating an explosive device in their vicinity (killing or wounding a Police Officer automatically leads to three stars) *Aiming any weapon at a Police Officer *Repeatedly punching a Police Officer *When drug dealing, there is a random chance of a drug bust happening, which leads to two-stars. *Robbing the Gruppe Six Securicar *Destroying many vehicles at once *After prank calling Taco Hell, Burger Shot, Cluckin' Bell, and other in-game fast food restaurants *Killing many people in a short space of time *Discharging a weapon in front of a Police Officer *Destroying a fuel pump at a Gas Station *Resisting arrest *Flying over restricted airspace of Fort 69, Balls of Fury Army Base, Fort Reapers, or Commercial Police Station after a warning is given to leave *Holding up a store *Trespassing in a police impound lot *Blowing up a police vehicle *Some missions and side missions in the game will warrant an automatic two star Wanted Level as part of normal gameplay Vehicles: Police Cruiser, Police Bike Three Stars The first "serious" wanted level. At three stars, a police helicopter chases the player. Roadblocks are also set up using Police Cruisers, and the SWAT joins the SCPD. The SWAT teams also use the Micro Uzi to engage the player and are armored. Now, police will form road blocks manned by armored officers armed with pistols and will set a spike trip on the road behind it. 'Normal' police will run at full speed, and will be a little stronger than before. They will deliberately force the player off the road and will either kill him or arrest him. To reach this level, kill as many police or pedestrians as you can. A Police Maverick is now called in, it can be heard on the radio as "Dispatch Air Unit from _______.". The Police Maverick will shine a spotlight on the player at night and opening fire if Police Officers on board get a clear shot. The Police Maverick, however, periodically breaks off from the pursuit. The Police Maverick retreats if the player goes underground, stays inside a large structure for a long time, or kills both riflemen on board. The player is now unable to board the subway. Three stars are attained by: *Killing or wounding a police officer with a firearm *Shooting down the DeadDodo *Trespassing in Commercial Police Station *Continuing to cause collateral damage (killing civilians/destroying vehicles) *Continuing to retaliate against the Police Vehicles: Police Cruiser, Police Bike, Police Maverick, Police Predator, SWAT Patriot Four Stars At a four-star wanted level, the police will drive more aggressively and even attempt to run you over if you are on foot. Police officers spawn everywhere at this level and run towards you shooting. Roadblocks now consist of the heavier and larger Enforcers, making them more difficult to ram through. Four stars are attained by: *Visiting "www.pornshack.com" on the in-game Internet *Trespassing Balls of Fury Army Base *Trespassing Demone Prison Island *During the mission "Execution in the Mall" after killing the target *Blowing up a Maverick in flight (there are SCPD officers flying it) *Blowing up or shooting all the police cars and officers in a roadblock *Continuing to retaliate against Law Enforcement *Continuing to cause collateral damage *Walking/driving/flying/swimming to an island or region in the game the player has not unlocked yet. Vehicles: Police Cruiser, Enforcer, Police Maverick, SWAT Boxville, Police Predator Five Stars At a five-star wanted level, the FIB takes over the chase and completely replaces local police on the ground and the streets begin to clear of civilians. Four-FIB teams of heavily armed and armored FBI agents drive armored cars and SUVs and make for formidable opponents. The FIB agents are armed with AK-47s and 9mm handguns and MP5s. Their driving is even more aggressive and they usually opt to ram the player's vehicle head-on at high speed and then batter it to pieces before he/she can recover. Sometimes, the News Chopper will join and make a news report. You can even watch it on the in-game TV, sometimes the report will be called "Insane Man Has Gun Fight With SCPD" or "Armed, Dangerous and Crazy Man on the Loose, Be Careful!". The Annihilator also joins the scene and replaces the Police Maverick. It won't use its miniguns, however, similar to GTA IV. Five stars are attained by: *Trespassing at Fort 69 and Fort Reapers *Visiting "www.xxxsexypornxxx.com" on the in-game Internet *Continuing to retaliate against law enforcement *Continuing to cause collateral damage Vehicles: Police Cruiser, Enforcer, Annihilator, Police Predator, FIB Rancher, FIB Buffalo Six Stars At six stars, the military will take over from the FIB, and all civilians will be replaced with military officers and will give chase in Barracks OL trucks and Rhino tanks, making travel in ordinary vehicles extremely hazardous. Normal cars also become a rare sight, the player instead encountering soldiers armed with AK-47s who shoot at the player, and all kinds of army vehicles driving on the roads. Civilians have almost completely disappeared from the streets at this point, and the soldiers drive with total disregard for anything but ramming the player into oblivion. Roadblocks now consist of Barracks OL trucks. At six stars, police helicopters rule the skies, the sea is thick with police boats and in addition to the army, police officers are everywhere - appearing from all directions in large numbers. If the player cannot get to a Pay 'n' Spray with a suitable vehicle, stealing a Rhino or taking to the skies in a helicopter and trying to pick up police bribes around the city are often the only practical options for reducing a six-star wanted level. It is now difficult to survive, as various military vehicles will run after you and the army is on the lookout for the protagonist. Flying is more dangerous too, as two or more P-996 Lazers will run after you, but don't worry about them. They will fly in lazy circles and can easily crash into skyscrapers and buildings. If you are a cheater, you should probably use the Never Die (you'll still get wasted from drowning or being run over, though) cheat code at this point. Six stars are attained by: *Continuing to retaliate against law enforcement *Continuing to cause collateral damage *Killing a large number of police personnel *Destroying a large number of vehicles *Entering the '''YOUWONTTAKEMEALIVE cheat code or entering another cheat that will automatically enable six stars Vehicles: Police Cruiser, Enforcer, Annihilator, Rhino, Barracks OL, Land Roamer, Crusader, Police Predator, Destroyer, P-996 Lazer Tips There are multiple ways to lower, or even clear your wanted stars: *Pay 'n' Spray shops are helpful. Here you can respray your car and get a paint job, as long as the police don't see you. You can give any vehicle a paint job, and will immediately clear your wanted level. After respraying, three in-game hours will pass. *Collect some Police Bribes around the city. *When you complete any mission or side-mission and the cops are giving you a chase, your wanted level will be immediately cleared. *Hiding will only work with a one-star wanted level. Go to any alley that nobody hangs out at and wait there. Within a couple of seconds, the wanted level will clear by itself. The cops will cancel their chase, and drive away. *At higher levels, at around 3-6, get in a car and shoot down the Police Mavericks. Get to a Pay 'n' Spray before they respawn. *At low levels, at around 1-2, head for the docks and go to Higgins Helitours. It will be easier to escape by land/sea. At 3+ stars, you will be visible by the Police Maverick and it will never go away. In-Game Help When the player gets a wanted level for the very first time in The Drug Deal, some instructions will appear: *If a cop sees you commit a crime, you will earn a wanted level. This is indicated by the number of white stars on the screen. *Anyone seen performing a crime will cause the police to hunt them down. *The area the law enforcement is searching is represented by the radar flashing red and blue. Cops in that zone are shown by flashing red and blue dots. *The more stars you have, the harder the cops will try to take you down. *The cops are less likely to identify you if you stay out of their sight, like hiding in alleyways or causing them to ram and crash their vehicles. Try to keep a low profile while wanted. *If the wanted stars have turned gray, then the police has lost sight of you. Trivia *If the police scanner doesn't recognize the vehicle's manufacturer and name, only color and type (2-door, van, etc.) is heard instead. Category:GTA Life of Crime